


What Tony’s Learned in Six Months of Dating Pepper that He Never Knew in the Decade They've Known Each Other

by Margo_Kim



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title, in list form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tony’s Learned in Six Months of Dating Pepper that He Never Knew in the Decade They've Known Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on my [tumblr.](http://margotkim.tumblr.com/)

What Tony’s Learned in Six Months of Dating Pepper that He Never Knew in the Decade They've Known Each Other:

  * Pepper sleeps naked
  * It’s very nice
  * She has freckles _everywhere_
  * That’s very nice too
  * If you play connect-the-dots with the freckles on her back, you can draw a satanic pentagram
  * Pepper does not find that as funny as Tony does
  * Tony is not allowed to keep pointing that out to her
  * Or drawing it in
  * Pepper’s high heels are just as uncomfortable as they look
  * Foot rubs help
  * Tony’s foot rubs don’t
  * But Dummy’s new foot rubbing apparatus attachment is working just fine
  * Like her wardrobe and her personality, Pepper’s beauty is the high-maintenance kind
  * In and of itself, the maintenance isn’t that beautiful
  * It is, however, essential
  * Tony is not allowed to touch her foot cream, her face cream, her hair cream, the cream for under her eyes, the cream for above her upper lip, the cream for the soles of her feet, the cream that Tony’s not allowed to ask about, he’s not allowed to touch any of them, no, not even that one, _put it back_
  * Natural beauty takes a lot more work than Tony ever suspected
  * The mystery cream is for a yeast infection
  * When Pepper says Tony doesn’t want to know, he doesn’t want to know
  * Nobody who has had Chlamydia twice is allowed to be grossed out by a yeast infection
  * Yeast infections don’t involve puss, Tony doesn’t know why he thought they involved puss, but they don’t
  * Tony knows nothing about being a woman
  * Pepper knows all she wants to about being a man
  * Seriously though, don't touch her creams, they are in a specific order that Tony will never understand
  * Don’t touch her face either, not when she’s finally got it the way she wants it
  * Pepper is impressively good at makeup
  * Pepper is the Picasso of makeup
  * Pepper does not like being called the Picasso of makeup
  * No woman wants their face compared to a Picasso painting
  * Jackson Pollack is not a better comparison
  * No, neither is _Goya_ , what the hell
  * The point is her makeup is beautiful
  * The point is Tony needs to work on his compliments
  * The point is there are not enough words in the English language, even if Tony could manage to put them in the right order, to convince Pepper to muss her face after it’s in place
  * The point is kissing stops after the makeup goes on and Pepper becomes Ms. Virginia Potts again
  * But if Tony insists (and these days he doesn’t have to insist very hard), he can convince her to kick off those damn heels and come back down to his height
  * And he can cup her on the neck or the bare arm or anywhere he won’t muss something, and she will lower her head and close her exquisitely painted eyes, and he will press his lips against her forehead where he won’t leave any evidence
  * Pepper smells like his soap and his sheets
  * Pepper has always liked the way his soap smells
  * Pepper has always made sure someone came in to clean his sheets
  * When she’s on the opposite coast from him, doing the important things he used to hate doing and loving it, he can’t stop himself from sprawling across their big empty bed, remembering the heat of her brow underneath his lips
  * There is no greater feeling of joy than someone gracefully accepting what you willing give
  * While Pepper sleeps naked, pressed against Tony’s back, one arm flung over him, hand resting on the thrumming arc reactor, she snores and snores and snores
  * Tony's not stupid enough with love to be into that
  * But give him another six months




End file.
